Adventure through time
by Lightdarkprincess
Summary: What happen if Jaden have a sister? When they are dueling the time wizard went out of the control, Jaslyn ended up the past with Yugi but Jaden is nowhere to be found! With a lot to be done in the past will Jaslyn made it back to the future or she will stuck in the past? Will she able to find Jaden? Please read and review for this!
1. Chapter 1: Accident through time

"I sacrifice two monsters to summon the Elemental Hero Neos! (2500 attk) In attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed.

"And I attack your face down card!"

"Haha! You just activated my trap card!" I humoured. "Mirror Wall!" It decreases your attacking monster's attack strength by half! Decreasing the attack to 1250 points!"

FLIP! Elemental Hero Neos attacked the Mystic Elf with a defence power of 2000 points.

Jaden suffered 750 points of damage. Jaden is left with 3000 life points. _"Oh Jaden. You ought to try harder…" _Yubel said as I saw her beside Jaden, cheering.

"With this trap card, by sacrificing 2000 life points per turn, I am able to decrease your monster's attack power by half."

Josel whispered beside me anxiously, "Mistress, hurry up and defeat Jaden!"

I commenced my turn again as I drew another card from my deck.

It's the Time Wizard!

"I summon the baby dragon in attack mode! (1200 attk) And I summon the time wizard! (500 attk) And I activate time roulette!"

With the roulette spinning, both Jaden and I grinned, hoping that its towards our own favour.

With the roulette slowing down, it stopped at the gauge.

"TIME WARP!" I exclaimed as the time wizard opened the time zone to travel into the future.

Suddenly, a mishap happened as the time wizard card began to lose control.

Then, there was a large beam of light as it became brighter every second.

I blocked the rays with my hands as Josel shouted my name, "Jaslyn….!"

My name is Jaslyn Yuki. I'm Jaden's sister who grew into the ranks to become as strong as my brother is. I graduated from the duelling academy soon after Jaden graduated, which both of us had been travelling, in search of our true selves. I have a duel monster spirit called Josel which I got from my father when I was a kid. Whenever I'm about to lose in a duel, Josel is always there to support me but my parents are concerned about me, talking to a spirit, just like how they are concerned with my brother. My parents then send Yubel and Josel cards into space where no one is able to hold it, which we managed to get it back after a long and tiring duel, which made the spirits forgive us.

I woke up after what happened. I looked around me to realize that I'm not at the duelling arena.

I suddenly remembered what happened… The time wizard… It went out of control.

I looked around me to find my brother.

Josel was standing beside me, "Are you alright, mistress?"

I nodded. "Where are we?" I asked.

"It seems that the time wizard's time roulette has transported us to another place."

"Do you sense Jaden or Yubel's presence anywhere?" I questioned.

"None."

I felt lost. All alone in a foreign place without my brother.

I wandered around aimlessly, hoping to find a person to guide around.

The buildings… It doesn't seem "Hi-Tech" as it seems anymore.

I kept staring at the buildings when suddenly…

BEEP…! A honk was sounded as a car screeched.

I felt a hand behind me as I was being pulled behind.

My duelling deck then slipped from my pocket as it flew away with the wind.

"Look out!" a voice from behind said.

I turned around. A girl in blonde hair wearing a pink dress was staring at me.

"Do you know it's dangerous to cross the road without looking, young lady?"

"I'm sorry… Miss?"

"Tia. Just don't call me Miss Tia." She frowned. "You knew how to play Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Lucky I didn't place my Rainbow Dragon and Josel card in it."

"Rainbow Dragon? Josel?" Tia questioned.

"Yes. Those are the strongest card in my deck." I replied. "And those cards were my life."

"Woah. You remind me of a person who I know before."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well… He always chants about the "Heart of the cards". He is the duelling champion in the duellist kingdom and the battle city tournament.

Wait… This sounded familiar.

"Are you referring to… Yugi Moto?" I asked.

"Of course it's Yugi Moto! He's well known everywhere and everyone wants a piece of him with his god cards."

"God cards?" I asked again. "Like my Rainbow Dragon?"

"Rainbow Dragon?" Tia giggled. "The only god cards are the ones Yugi Moto is holding onto."

"But… This card is the strongest card anywhere!" I defended.

But without my deck, I sighed in despair.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help you to get more cards."

"Really? Thanks." I said as I followed her.

I ended up in a small game card shop, unlike the shops which I have gone to. Everything inside was purely cards.

I approached an old man and asked, "Hello? I would like to buy some cards please."

The old man turned around. He looked at me and smiled, "Sure, little girl."

The old man led me to the pile of cards where I assembled a deck of my own.

At first, I was afraid of the cards due to the spirits which I can communicate.

I drew my first card. The "Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress" with an attack strength of 1400 points.

I heard a roar behind me.

I turned around and saw the monster growling, like as if it wants to gobble me.

Everything darkened around me.

Suddenly, a glimpse of light was seen.

"Shadow creatures! Return to the shadow realm where you once came!" a voice commanded.

The dragon was then sucked into the light.

Josel then appeared behind me. "It… can't be?" Josel said. "Is that one of the Millennium puzzles from a very long time ago?"

The light came forward towards me.

A small boy with razed hair appeared with a necklace with the shape of a pyramid tied around his neck.

"Hello, welcome to my grandfather's game shop. My name is Yugi Moto."

It can't be… The legendary duellist which my brother wants to be is a small boy? He's supposed to look bigger now!

Tia approached me, "Are you alright?" she asked. "You looked pale."

I gasped. "Can you see that? The winged dragon! It came to life!"

"I see nothing but Yugi." Tia replied.

I walked towards Yugi. "I remember you. You are the best duellist among the rest… Only, you looked younger."

"Er… What are you saying? I'm just an ordinary boy." Yugi replied.

"No. I remember you, but taller."

Josel held my shoulder. "That time wizard? I think it travelled back in time with us."

No way…

I asked for the date.

"It's the twenty-third of January, silly."

"No, no. I meant the year."

"2015."

"It can't be!? I travelled 10 years in the past?" I gasped.

"Anyway little girl, what's your name?"

"Er…. Er… Jaslyn…"

"Nice to meet you Jaslyn. I believe that we will be good friends."

I nodded, unknowingly of the future.

"How about fixing yourself the deck? My grandpa said that you wanted one since you lost it to the wind."

I stared at the Winged Dragon again.

"I'm the Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress. I'm yours to command."

I stared into space. "What happened? Did the dragon just talked to me?"

"Ha ha. Nonsense." The old man approached from the door. "Cards don't talk."

Yeah. Maybe I'm just imagining. The only cards who could talk were me and my brother's monsters.

I turned back to the pile as I continued picking up the cards.

I soon ended up with a deck of my own, filled with dragons and spellcasters.

"You did well. It's all about the heart of the cards that matter." Yugi said.

I nodded as I took out my Rainbow Dragon and Josel into the deck and shuffled.

"I'm seeing two different cards that you placed inside the deck." Yugi said. "What are those?"

"My secret weapon." I said proudly.

I can tell that he had sensed the presence of my Rainbow Dragon in the deck.

"How about a duel?" Yugi said.

A duel? With the legendary duellist?

"I'm afraid that I'm not familiar with the cards I have with me."

"Well, a duel may make you familiar with the cards. I'll just go easy on you since you just created it."

I nodded.

"Let's duel!"

**This is a new story from me! It is my first time to write yugioh! My friend techygeekoyh help me with this chapter. Please review and support me!**


	2. Chapter 2:Dueling with the king of games

I followed Yugi to a large building where I saw many children wandering about, talking about duel monsters.

"Where are we?" I asked Yugi.

"We're at one of my friend's place. One of the duelling arenas." He replied.

I saw a spiked hair guy at the entrance as he waved at Yugi, just like how Yugi did back at him.

The guy talked with a manly voice, calling Yugi's name as he walked towards him.

"Hey Yugi. Who's this little girl? I didn't know that you have a younger sister."

"No. I would like you to meet Jaslyn." Yugi said as he presented me with a smile.

"And Jaslyn." Yugi said as he turned to me. "Meet Duke Devlin."

Duke Devlin? The creator of the top-winning dungeon-dice monsters?

"So this is the well-known Duke Devlin. The creator of the dungeon-dice monsters." I said as I approached to shake his hand. "My friends talked about you every day."

Duke laughed. He turned to Yugi and asked, "So what brings you and Jaslyn here?"

"Well Duke, we would like to have a use of your duelling arena."

"I see. Well, I should be able to check you into the VIP lounge since the public has booked the arena fully." He winked.

Yugi nodded.

We then entered the building. Everything inside was bigger than it is from the outside.

We headed up to the VIP lounge where the duelling arena is.

Yugi opened the door…

"Wow…" I gasped. "It's big!"

"Jaslyn." Yugi called me. "Make your way to the duellist platform." He said as he pointed to the blue platform.

I nodded as I walked away from him as Yugi did the same to the red platform.

I stood at the platform, telling Yugi that I'm already standing on the platform.

Suddenly, I felt an earthquake as the platform suddenly brought me up.

I panicked for a moment there as I lay down onto the ground.

When the platform stopped, I slowly stood up, seeing Yugi on the other end.

I acted like nothing had happened as I drew out the deck from my pocket.

"Now place your deck on the field so that we may get this thing started."

Josel called me, "Mistress, you ought to be careful in this duel. I had never sensed such dark energies before."

I placed the deck on the duelling field as I saw a number "4000" on the screen.

It has to be my life points. Like what it did to Yugi.

The duel commenced as we drew 5 cards from our respective decks.

I then started the duel by drawing a card.

"I play the "Cerebus Dragon" in attack mode!" (1600 attk)

"And I play 2 cards face down. I end my turn."

"_I see that you had played duel monsters before, Jaslyn."_

"_I summon the Feral Imp in attack mode. (1400 attk) And I activate the magic card, Horn of the Unicorn. Which increases my attack and defence power by 700 points."_

"_GO FERAL IMP! ATTACK CEREBUS DRAGON!" _Yugi shouted.

I'd lost 500 points of damage to my life points and my dragon disappeared.

"_I set a card face down, and that ends my turn."_

I drew a card. It's the Disk Magician.

I summoned it in defence as the attack strength couldn't withstand Yugi's Feral Imp's attack. (1000 def)

"I end my turn."

"_GO FERAL IMP! Destroy Disk Magician!"_

I lost my magician, but my life points were saved.

My turn commenced again as I drew a card.

"I activate a magic card… Tribute to the doomed! By discarding a card from my hand, I destroy your Feral Imp on the field."

The hologram suddenly appeared a mummified hand as it drags the monster down.

"And I play a monster card face down." (Witch of the Black Forest (1200 def))

As of this duel, I'm having a life points of 3500, while Yugi remained the same.

"_It's my turn! I play Celtic Guardian! In attack mode! BATTLE!"_

"_Witch of the Black Forest has been destroyed."_

The card effect has been activated. "When the Witch of the Black Forest is being sent to the graveyard after a battle, I get to draw a card from my deck with defence points of 1500 or less."

I drew out my Rainbow Dragon as it has a defence of 0 points. I can feel the power of the Rainbow Dragon within my grasp.

It was my turn again as I drew a card.

"I activate my trap card. Unlimited Offering. By paying 500 life points, I am able to summon an additional monster to the field."

"And I summon the Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress #1 and Guardian of the Fortress #2 by paying an additional 500 life points!"

And I sacrificed my life points again with the effect of the Unlimited Offering to tribute summon my Rainbow Dragon on the field. (4000 attk)

The mighty beast lets out a loud roar that even it rocks the entire building.

"_Oh no!"_ Yugi said.

"_Long time no see, mistress." _The dragon said as it turned to me.

I nodded as I commanded the monster to attack Celtic Guardian.

Yugi suffered a total of 2600 damage to his life points. He's left with 1400 life points. And I have 2500 in the aftermath.

"I end my turn."

"_Not bad for a beginner's luck. Having such a strong monster in your deck. I can sense its power since you placed that card in your deck."_

Josel appeared beside me. "Luckily that you didn't place both me and the Rainbow Dragon in the deck, when it flew away with the wind. Otherwise, we couldn't be with you anymore."

I nodded, "Last time we needed Jessie helped to able for me to summon Rainbow Dragon now I can summon it without his help."

Josel nodded. "But don't forget that it is not strong as long it doesn't have the 7 crystal beasts like Jessie to help you."

"_So, it's a god card? Your rainbow dragon? It seems that it's impossible since that there were only 3 in existence."_

"_I summon the Dark Magician! In attack mode!" (2500 attk)_

"_And I play the magic card, Ancient Mystic Book which increases my Dark Magician's points by 300."_

"_With your Unlimited Offering on the field, I am able to sacrifice 500 life points to summon another card! I summon my ultimate defence monster! Kuriboh in defence mode!"_

"_And I play a final magic card, Multiply."_

Suddenly, hundreds and thousands of Kuriboh came out on the field like swarms of bees.

"_I play a card face down and end my turn."_

Another card face down? What could it be?

I ordered my Rainbow Dragon to attack Dark Magician, hoping that I would win the duel.

Smoke steamed around Yugi's field on the aftermath of my attack.

But I still see his Dark Magician still standing!

But why?

"_Did you know that there are thousands of Kuriboh around my field? Instead of attacking my Dark Magician, my Kuriboh was protecting me and my Dark Magician all along."_

I gasped.

I then placed a monster card face down. (Novice Dark Magician (1700 def))

"_Not bad. For someone who is the king of games." _Josel grinned.

"_Jaslyn, you have a pure heart of the duellist. Which is an important part of playing duel monsters. I'm proud of you. But I'll defeat your dragon, even if I am still unable to do so."_

"_I summon the Curse of Dragon in attack mode."_

Yugi now stands at 1400 points while I stand at 2500 points as a victor.

"_I then activate a spell card! SWORDS OF THE REVEALING LIGHT! This card stops your monsters from attacking me for 3 full turns."_

Within the turns, I kept summoning monsters face down since my monsters weren't unable to do so.

On my third turn, both Yugi has 3 monster cards on play (Where he summoned 1 card face down during the period) while I'm left with my Rainbow Dragon.

I drew the next card.

"I activate a spell card! De-Spell! Which I use it to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!"

I commanded the Rainbow Dragon to attack Dark Magician again. But again, the effects were the same.

Yugi smiled as he drew another card.

"_Here's where the duel takes to the final stage. I sacrifice my Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon to summon one of my strongest cards in my deck!"_

Suddenly, the ceiling started emitting dark clouds.

"_I summon the god card! Sifer, the Sky Dragon!" (4000 attk)_

So that's one of the cards which Yugi won in the king of games.

"_With Sifer's special ability, for every card in my hand, my monster is able to increase its attack by 300 points. And since I have 4 cards, my Sifer now has a grand total of 5200 attack!"_

"_Now I shall flip summon my final face down card. The Dark Magician Girl! For every Dark Magician card in the graveyard, the Dark Magician Girl is able to get an advantage of 300 attack points. (2300 attk)_

"_I attack your Rainbow Dragon with Sifer!"_

I moaned as I lost my best card.

"_Oh no! Mistress, don't lose hope. You still have me." _Josel said.

"I cannot summon you Josel. I don't have any cards to sacrifice for you to come to the field."

I suffered 1200 points of damage, leaving me with 1300 life points.

It's once again my turn and I didn't have any strong cards to defend myself. All I have left is my trap card which is useless.

"_And Dark Magician Girl! Direct Attack!"_

"Ahh…" I screamed as I'm being inflicted damage.

I sealed my fate in this duel.

I'm defeated. I'm left with 0 life points while Yugi still stands at 1400 life points.

"_Mistress, are you alright?" _Josel asked.

I giggled and laughed.

"That was one of the best duel ever!" I said while waving at Yugi on the far end.

The platform then descends as I reached ground level.

"That was awesome!" Yugi said.

"_Hey Yug!"_ A voice said as the doors creaked open.

This is the next chapter of this story! I hoped all of you will like it! And please continue to support me by review for this chapter. The duelling is helped by techygeekoyh, I hoped all of you will like it! And TechGeekoYH and I have created some cards to make the story flow. Sorry if you guys don't like it! But whatever PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Pharaoh meets Josel

The door open wide.

A blonde man came in wearing a white shirt with green coat and pants.

"Hi Joey! How is your sister, Serenity?" Yugi said.

"She's fine! She's learning how to play duel monsters too!"

"Oh that's great!" Yugi said while putting his thumbs up.

"Hey Yug! Who's this girl beside you? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Ahh relax kiddo! I'm just playing around. No hard feelings!" Joey smirked.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 15 years old you meanie!"

"Woah. What a short-tempered girl." Joey whispered into Yugi's ear.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled.

"Ahh I'm saying that you look cute… Yeah! Cute little girl!"

"I said I'm not a kid-"

"Stop it both of you." Yugi said. "Joey, meet my friend, Jaslyn. Jaslyn, meet my pal Joey!"

"Hey Jaslyn!" Joey greeted me. "What brings you two here? I heard from Tia that you're here to duel? Am I right?"

"Yes Joey. But you missed the duelling part. It's over."

"Ack! Why didn't I come sooner..? I could have caught the action. So who won? It has to be Yugi, right?"

"I-"

"Jaslyn did well." Yugi interrupted me. "She's a special girl indeed."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yug?" Joey asked.

"She's able to understand the concept of "the heart of the cards" quickly. And she's quite a duellist."

"Most probably better than you, Joey." I spoke to myself.

"_Don't be so mean, mistress." _Josel said.

I sighed but I had to agree with Josel. No one would be mean to their friends.

"Hey, did you know that on my way over, I met a very strange guy." Joey said.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he seems to be looking for someone. He's just stared at me and bumped into me without saying sorry."

"Maybe he's looking for someone important?"

"I don't know, Yug." Joey replied. "His eyes are different."

"W- wait? Different?" I spoke.

"Yeah. One bronze colored eye and the other cyan color."

"Where is he!?" I hesitated.

"Woah! Calm down Jaslyn. He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Well, after he bumped into me, he just disappeared. Like magic."

Then, the door opened again. It's Tia.

"I heard that Joey." Tia interrupted. "Don't say mean things to a person which vanishes into thin air after he bumped into you."

"You saw him too, Tia?" I approached.

"Yeah. Weird eyes he's having. He's wearing a red coat and his hair looks like a helmet."

"That's the one!" I exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

"Same thing. Disappeared without a trace."

"Is this person someone you know? Maybe we could help you find him."

"It's my brother, Jaden Yuki."

"Oh… Your brother eh?" Joey said. "Is he delusional or paranoid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Weird. In a way." Joey replied. "Like he's talking to someone who I can't see."

He's referring to Yubel.

"_It seems that the time wizard incident did not just affect us after all. It has affected your brother and Yubel as well." _Josel said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Joey.

"Like… He's speaking. Something about the time wizard."

I went close to Joey, exclaiming. "Where did you bump into him? I need to find my brother as soon as possible."

"Slow down there!" He said. "We don't even know where did the guy went."

"Show me where you last bumped into him."

"Ah…." Joey muttered.

The conversation just keeps going. And I'm running out of patience.

"Just bring me to where you last bumped into him already!" I screamed.

Tia, Yugi and Joey stared in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Your eyes…" Joey said. "Yug, it's the same thing!"

"Oh no… Not again." I sighed.

Suddenly, Yugi's puzzle piece glowed brightly as the small kid became a full-sized grown adult.

"_Be careful Mistress, the other self of the king of games is appearing." _Josel said.

"A creature from the shadow realm, it must be!" he said with a different voice.

"Let me explain." I defended myself.

I drew out my deck from my pockets again to reveal the Josel card to them.

"Guys, this is my spirit friend, Josel." I explained as Josel appeared behind me.

"I am a very gifted person where I am able to communicate with the duel monsters cards."

"Witchcraft?" Joey asked. "Like the one Yug always had?"

"I see him." the man said.

"But I don't see em Yug." Joey questioned.

"Neither do I." Tia agreed.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" the man said while talking to Josel.

"_Greetings Yugi. Or should I say Atem." _Josel greeted.

"_My name is Josel. I'm a spirit form… Or at least as what you see of me."_

"The Pharaoh? I read stories of him from my duellist teacher, Vellian taught us." I said.

"_I didn't know you listened to his "naggy" classes."_

"I do. What would I be doing now then?" I smirked.

"_I thought that you and your brother was snoozing all the while. Even Yubel too thought the same."_

"At least I pass my theory paper!" I said proudly.

"_Right… Just barely a border-line pass."_

I gave Josel the stares.

"_You do know that it's true." _Josel winked.

"Hey Jaslyn. What are you looking at? The ceiling?" Joey interrupted.

"She's talking to her card spirit." Atem said.

"Whoever it is, I sure hope it's not ugly like Tia." Joey said.

Tia frowned at Joey.

"I'm just kidding Tia." Joey said innocently.

"Would you mind if you could not call my spirit, Josel an "it"?" I exclaimed.

"What? It's not like either Tia, Duke or even I can see. Speaking of Duke, where is he?"

"He's at the bathroom while you guys are busy talking…" Atem said.

"Yeah, most probably flirting with the girls in the lower levels." Joey joked.

"I already told you. Don't call Josel an "it"!" I said as I felt a change in my eyes as it turned cyan and bronze.

"Okay. I've said enough." Joey said. "C'mon. Let's go to where I last bumped into your brother."

"It seems that you're fused with the Josel card's spirit." Atem said.

I nodded, being angry with Joey still.

"_Mistress, please calm down. If you want to get back safely, you ought to think properly first instead of losing your temper." _Josel said. _"Don't forget. Should you lose your temper, it will cause chaos. Just like what happened to your brother did months ago."_

"You should listen to your spirit. Who knows what may happen and how many innocent lives you may risk." Atem said.

I calmed down. "Let's go now." I said while turning to Joey. "You better bring us to the right place."

We then exited the building and approached an alleyway.

"Here's where I bumped into your brother, Jaslyn."

"_Mistress, I can sense a faint presence of Yubel and your brother here."_ Josel said.

"Josel, can you bring me to them?" I asked.

"_No. They can be felt. But their physical bodies doesn't seem to react with my senses. But I sense a great evil within this area."_

I gasped.

"Let's go find my brother before anything happens to him."

"But we don't even know where to look. How are we going to find him?" Joey said.

"I know of a great friend who knows how to look for someone easily. Kaiba."

Kaiba? The rich man who created the duelling academy? This I got to see him in person!

"If I'm not mistaken, he should be in his company right now." Tia said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey shouted.

Suddenly, a dark physical figure ran past us.

"_Jaslyn…"_ Josel said.

**Here is the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh – Adventure in Time. I apologize for the mistakes in chapter 2. It has been edited. Once again, I have to thank TechyGeekoYH for his assistance in making this story possible for my fellow readers to read and enjoy. Please review and comment for any improvements to be made.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dueling with Flame Scarab

"_Jaslyn, someone is here!" _Josel said.

"Jaslyn. Your spirit sensed something?" Atem asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "But what?"

"_I sensed one of your brother's spirit. "Flame Scarab." _

Maybe finding my brother card's spirit can help me in finding Jaden.

I ran as I shouted to the others, "Thanks for everything. I'll be in touch!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Atem said.

Both Atem and I stumbled under the bridge as I found the Flame Scarab.

"Flame Scarab." I called out. "Why are you here? Is Jaden here in this world?"

The Flame Scarab turned behind. Its eyes glowed red with evil.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" The Flame Scarab shouted.

I approached Flame Scarab, hoping that it could recognize me.

Then, Atem held me back.

"Hold on, Jaslyn." Atem said. "That's not the Flame Scarab that you knew."

I stopped. Then, the Flame Scarab came out of the shadows. Instead of his usual colours, he is totally black. He held its hand high up when a contraption-like device appeared onto its hand.

"The shadow creatures from the shadow realm must have possessed your brother's Flame Scarab." Atem exclaimed.

"What can I do to bring back my brother's Flame Scarab?"

"You'll have to duel with it."

"But I don't even have a duel disk."

"Simple." Atem said, while placing his hands high up in the air. The same device that the Flame Scarab wore, too appeared onto his hand.

I followed what Atem did. The device appeared too.

"It's the duel disk." Atem said. "It's something like what you used to duel with me, only portable."

I took out my cards from my pocket and place it into the slot.

The duel has begun.

"Josel, we have to prepare for anything for this duel." I said.

I felt that Josel have merged with me, the power of the light princess.

When Jaden and I went into dimension to find Jessie, both of us were awaken to our dominant powers as we saw our friends sacrifice themselves. We knew that Jaden is the supreme king in his past incarnation of him and I am the light princess in my incarnation. Both of us have powers to destroy the evil. Now I have merged with Josel again once again… And I am ready to free Flame Scarab from the dark.

The Flame Scarab started its turn by placing a face down card.

It's my turn as I drew out my card, I summoned the Kragros Dragon in attack mode (1800 attk).

I attacked the face down card.

It was the Fire King Avatar Garunix (1700 def), destroyed.

I played a card face down and end my turn.

The Flame Scarab summoned The Flame Swordsman in attack mode (1700 attk) and activated Salamandra to increase its attack to 2400 points.

It attacked me. But I had a trap card.

It's the "Spellbinding Circle" card which prevents the Flame Swordsman from attacking and reduces the attack strength by 700 points, leaving it with 1700 attk points, just as it was before.

I countered it with my Kragos Dragon…

The Flame Scarab lost 100 life points with its Flame Swordsman.

The Flame Scarab set a facedown card and ended.

My turn again as I drew another card. It's the card that growled at me earlier. The Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress #1.

I summoned it in defence mode (1200 def) for defence as I directly attack the Flame Scarab with the Kragos Dragon.

Then, the trap card flipped up. Wakobu. The attacking monster's attack strength goes to 0, leaving the Flame Scarab unharmed.

It's the Flame Scarab's turn as it summoned Pyro Flame in attack. (1900 attk)

It destroyed my Kragos Dragon, making the life points equal of 3900 points.

I drew the next card.

"_Mistress, summon me." _Josel whispered me.

I looked at the Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress #1 and I looked at the card. It's Josel.

"I'm sorry Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress #1." I whispered to myself.

By sacrificing the Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress #1, I special summon Josel in attack mode. (0 attk)

The Winged Dragon – Guardian of the Fortress growled as it disappeared from the field.

Like Jaden's Yubel, it has the same attack and effect.

And then, I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Kragos Dragon in defence mode. (2000 def)

Then it was Flame Scarab's turn. It used Pyro Flame to attack Josel but not knowing its effect.

Josel –

_This card cannot be destroyed in battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. _

_Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. _

_During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card._

_When this card is destroyed except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Josel – Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck or Graveyard._

Both of us suffered 1900 damage to our life points, making it 2000 life points but Josel survived the attack with its effect.

"So this is the effect of your monster's spirit." Atem said.

It's my turn again as I summon Dark Elf in attack mode. (2000 attk) and set 1 card face down.

As Dark Elf requires life points to attack, I couldn't risk it.

I ended my turn, sacrificing Dark Elf to retain Josel on the field.

Again, with the Dark Scarab's turn, it attacked Josel again. And by having the same effect, both our life points dropped to a whooping dangerous level of 100 life points.

With probably 1 turn left to defeat the Flame Scarab, or I could have a draw, I placed my faith on the deck.

It's a spell card! Pot of Greed I thought I had almost lost faith in it.

"Jaslyn. Don't lose faith!" Atem said.

I then activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck.

As I drew the cards 1 at a time, it's the Skilled Dark Magician. (1900 attk)

I then drew the second card… I got it!

I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and activate the magic card, United We Stand on Skilled Dark Magician!

For every monster on the field, a selected monster gets an additional attack and defence power by 800 points!

And since I have Josel and Skilled Dark Magician on the field, it increases its attack strength by 1600 points, making it a total strength of 3500 points!

I made the final command as Skilled Dark Magician made the final blow towards Pyro Flame.

"It's over…" I groaned.

With the Flame Scarab lost to the battle, Atem and I sensed a dark aura seeping out from the Flame Scarab as it disappeared into thin air.

"Flame Scarab!" I called out.

"_Jas… Jaslyn? Is that you?" _it called out. _"I'm finally free!"_

"What is going on, Flame Scarab?" I asked". "Who did this to you? Where is Jaden?"

"_I don't know. It was once where the master was searching for you, then a powerful dark force appeared out of nowhere and possessed his deck." _The Flame Scarab explained. _"Then now… I am free at last!" _It cried.

"But where's Jaden?" Do you know where he is?" I asked again.

"_Since the time I was possessed, I didn't know what was happening. So, no. I'm sorry mistress."_

"Oh Jaden… Where are you?" I moaned.

"_I have sensed 5 other cards which were possessed." _Josel said. _"I think it has it related to your brother's Neo-Spacian cards, consisting of Fire, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark."_

"Don't worry Jaslyn. We'll find your brother." Atem said.

I turned to the Flame Scarab. "Would you like to accompany us to find your master?"

"_I'll follow you till the end." _The Flame Scarab bowed to me as it transformed into a Yu-Gi-Oh card.

I picked it up and placed it into my deck.

It seemed that I have the Fire card with me now. It's a quest now to search for the remaining cards and to find my brother!

"_Let's go!" _Josel said.

Then, Joey and Tia came along.

"Oh man… I missed it again, did I?" Joey cried.

"Nope. We're on our way to find Atem's friend, Kaiba." I said.

"Kaiba? As in Kaiba Corporation? That Kaiba who created the Battle City Tournament?" Joey asked.

"_I heard everything I need to know…" _A voice appeared.

**Here is the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh – Adventure in Time. Once again, I have to thank TechyGeekoYH for his assistance in making this story possible for my fellow readers to read and enjoy. Please review and comment for any improvements to be made.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Grand Mole

"_I heard everything I need to know…" _A voice appeared.

A sharply dressed man came forward with a stern look on his face.

"Seto Kaiba? The CEO of the Kaiba Corporation?" I said. "I finally get the chance to see you face to face at last. My friends are a fan of you and Yugi."

Kaiba _humphed_.

"Don't mind that freak, Jaslyn! He's only jealous of Yugi!" Joey proudly said.

"Well Joey. Why not put your mouth where your deck is." Kaiba insulted back.

"Hey! I know how to duel. At least Yugi has better cards than you!" Joey said.

"Why you little-"

"Big brother! Big brother!" A voice interrupted Kaiba.

"What is it Mokuba?"

A young lad with long-spiky hair, wearing a red and white sweater ran forward to Kaiba.

"There were plenty of complaints where the duel disk was malfunctioned and-"

"Who's this girl?" I interrupted rudely.

"Excuse me!? Do you know who you're talking to?" Mokuba said agitatedly.

"Yeah. The Co-Founder of the Kaiba Corporation?" I said.

"Big deal!" Joey said. "You're just helping your brother."

"You-"

"At least he doesn't get paid…"

"Oh never mind." Mokuba sighed as he turned to Kaiba. "We have a situation going on which causes the duel disks to malfunction."

"We have pin-pointed locations of 5 duel disks being used without their proper IDs."

"Who are they?" Kaiba asked.

"Exactly. But I have called in for a transport helicopter to pick us up soon. We'll be able to triangulate to their positions."

Soon after, a helicopter appeared from the skies.

Just as the helicopter was about to land, I approached Kaiba.

"Kaiba. Bring me with you. I know who they are." I said.

"What do you know about IDs, little girl?"

"It's a long story, Kaiba." I sighed.

"Well then, climb aboard."

I got up the helicopter, along with Joey and the others as the helicopter ascends into the skies.

"Base, this is KC-01, requesting permission to land." The pilot said as we descended slowly to the helipad of the Kaiba Corporation.

"Acknowledged KC-01. You're cleared to land." The radio said.

We then exited the doors as I took my first step on the building itself.

I very much wanted to visit this place. But my teacher doesn't allow the class to do so.

This must be the place where my brother and Aster Pheoniex duelled together in a tag team match against Sarnia and her mirror image.

We then headed to a room full of computers, while Atem and the rest went off exploring the building.

Just as where Kaiba stand, lies the data where the duel disks are stated.

I took a peep at the screen to realize it was really 5 duel disks with unknown IDs.

"Where is this location?" I pointed to the one closest to the trees in the computer.

"It's near the forested area of the city." Kaiba replied.

"_Mistress, I think that must be the Grand Mole." _Josel exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I asked Josel.

"_Only ground monsters like the Grand Mole would be able to survive in forested areas, away from the humans."_

I nodded.

"This is the closest so far." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, the pinpoint started moving further into the forested area.

"_Ah!"_ Josel screamed as she got up close to me. _"Mistress, the Grand Mole is moving deeper into the forest."_

"Then we ought to move fast." I said.

I ran out of the room without informing the others as I took the lift to the ground level and rushed into the forest.

At the forest entrance, I felt my brother's duel monster's spirit.

"So the Grand Mole is here after all…" I said.

"_Mistress, you should hurry. Otherwise, we may lose it in the middle of the forest."_

I nodded as I sprinted into the forest without looking back.

Normal POV:

Back at the Kaiba Corporation, Atem was looking around for Jaslyn.

"Hey guys. Did you see Jaslyn anywhere? I couldn't find her anywhere in this building."

"Did you check the toilet?" Joey smirked.

"I'd checked the toilet earlier. But she wasn't there." Tia said.

Kaiba then approached them.

"Kaiba, do you know where did Jaslyn went?"

"Who's Jaslyn?"

"You know? That young girl who got up the helicopter with you?"

"Oh." Kaiba said. "She once asked me where the forest is. So I told her. And she went away without saying goodbye."

"What? She could be in danger!" Atem shouted.

Immediately, Atem rushed for the forest with the others.

Jaslyn's POV:

"Josel, do you think that the forest is getting creepier every minute?" I asked.

"_I've seen worse, mistress."_

"For once, I'd wish that you could stop calling me "mistress". I told you before, didn't I?"

"_Yes, mistress."_

"Josel…" I sighed.

"_I once made a promise to your father. That I'll protect you as long as you breathe."_

Suddenly, the ground shook lightly.

"_It's the Grand Mole." _Josel said.

One of the ground spots suddenly came out a hole, almost the size of an average mole as something big jumped out of it.

It's the Grand Mole.

"_Destroy... Kill…" _the Grand Mole said.

"Grand Mole? What are you talking about?"

"_Mistress… It seems that the shadow creatures has possessed the Grand Mole too. You have to battle with it."_

"Or what..? More holes underground?" I declined my responsibility.

"_Mistress, don't you get it? If you don't stop the Grand Mole, not only there would be more holes in the city, but more shadow creatures would appear. And who knows? Maybe it'll possess your deck. Even me."_

"Alright… Alright…" I sighed.

Ever since I met up with Jaden, I always end up saving the world from the shadow monsters, protecting the cards from them.

I sighed. "Just for once, I would like to have a normal vacation. Not saving the world. Just me, you, Jaden and Yubel of course."

"_Who knows? With our lives messed up, who knows when we can be normal again? And we even have to travel back to our present time."_

"_Destory… Duel… Kill…"_

"Well, since you like to interrupt our conversation, why not we start duelling?"

Duel commenced.

I drew my first 5 cards.

During my turn, I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack. (1800 attk)

Placing one card face down, I ended my turn.

The Grand Mole then summoned a monster, Battle Ox in attack (1700 attk), followed by a card face down, ending its turn.

During my turn, I summon the Ancient Dragon in attack (1400 attk).

I activate the magic card, Dragon Treasure, increasing my Ancient Dragon by 300 points, making it 1700 attack.

I attacked the Battle Ox with the Blizzard Dragon, hoping that it went smoothly.

But I was wrong. The face down card was activated, Mask of Weakness, which decreases a monster attacking strength my 700 points.

My Blizzard Dragon died along with 600 points damage to my life points.

As of now, I'm left with 3600 points while the Grand Mole remains the same with its Battle Ox still standing victor from the last battle.

I couldn't attack the Battle Ox with my Ancient Dragon as both attack points are tied.

I then activate the trap card, Time Seal, which prevents the Grand Mole from drawing its next card in its turn.

I ended my turn.

The Grand Mole then summoned Alpha – The Magnet Warrior in defence. (1700 def), activating the Nightmare's Steelcage which prevents either players from attacking for 2 turns, starting from mine.

During my move, I summoned Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon (1500 attk) in attack mode, and place a card face down on the field. (Nightmare Steelcage – 1 turn of 2) Placing a trap face down on the field.

The next move from the Grand Mole, it summoned the next Magnet Warrior on the field. Beta – The Magnet Warrior.

"Could the three "Magnet Warriors" be linked?" I wondered.

It was my turn again. I sacrificed my Blue Eyes Baby Dragon to summon Serpent's Night Dragon in attack (2350 attk) and ended my turn, destroying the Nightmare Steelcage.

During the Grand Mole's turn, it summoned another Magnet Warrior. Gamma – The Magnet Warrior in defence. (1800 def)

Suddenly, I felt the ground trembling beneath me.

The three Magnet Warriors detached themselves and formed with one another and a new Magnet Warrior emerges – Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior… (3500 attk)

"3500 attack points? It's imposible. Not with the cards I have in my hand…" I moaned.

With its attack strength far greater than any cards on the field, no monsters stand a chance against it.

It attacked my Ancient Dragon, losing 1800 points, leaving me with 1800 points.

"_Mistress, don't lose hope!" _Josel said. _"We still can win this duel."_

The duel rages on as I tried to keep my cool, despite having life points lower than the Grand Mole.

**This is the 5****th**** chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh – Travel in Time series. I hope that you would support me through till the end. Enjoy~**

**Special thanks to TechyGeeko, my co-writer for helping me.**

**PLEASE PLEASE review~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

It's my turn again. As I drew my next card, it's the Negate Attack. I set it face down on the field. Hopefully it's able to give me 1 turn to decide what I'm going to play next. And I play The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence, (2000 def) ending my turn.

The Grand Mole attacked me. But I activated the Negate Attack, leaving him unable to attack me.

"Jaslyn!" A voice was heard from the trees.

It's Atem and the others!

"What are you doing here guys? This is my duel." I said.

"Duh… We're here to support you." Joey replied.

"Wow. The infamous Valkyrion The Magnet Warrior." Kaiba said. "Sadly, it doesn't match to my ultimate monster."

"Yeah yeah… so what? At least Yugi has the 3 god cards." Joey smirked.

"Can you both stop with your little argument!?" Tia interrupted. "Jaslyn is outnumbered and here you are complaining about the useless cards!"

"Don't worry. This duel is far from over yet." Atem said.

"What do you mean Yug?" Joey questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Atem replied.

It's my turn as I drew a card. I felt the powers of my strongest card – the Rainbow Dragon.

I activate the face down trap card, Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 points, I'm able to summon or set another monster.

I summoned the Flamvell Guard in defence. (2000 def)

And by paying 500 life points, I sacrificed the Serpent's Night Dragon and the Flamvell Guard to summon my Rainbow Dragon in attack mode. (4000 attk)

"What…? It's impossible!" Kaiba gasped. "How can there be a 4th god card in this world?"

"So that's the key card Yug was talking about…"Joey said.

With just the Magnet Warrior and my Rainbow Dragon on the field, I attacked it.

Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior was destroyed and the Grand Mole finally dealt 500 life points of damage.

And by setting a face down card, I ended the turn.

With the Grand Mole feeling lost, it made its defensive manoeuvres.

It activated a magic card, Level Down, which enables a Level 6 or 7 monster to be summoned without requiring a sacrifice.

It summoned the Millennium Shield in Defence. (3000 def)

But I activated a trap card. Solemn Judgement. By paying half of my life points (900 life points), I am able to negate the summoning, destroying the Millennium Shield, leaving it defenceless.

I took the final blow with the Rainbow Dragon.

It's over…

Like the Flame Scarab, a dark aura came out of the Grand Mole, disappearing into thin air.

"_You did it." _Josel cheered.

"You did it Jaslyn!" Atem said as the others cheered.

"It's just but a duel…" Kaiba interrupted. "No big deal."

"Hey dude! It's a god card. Face it Kaiba!" Joey said.

I ran over to the Grand Mole, "Grand Mole?" I asked.

"_Mistress…? Is that you?" _it said. _"Yes. I'm free."_

"Grand Mole, do you know where is my brother?"

"_I don't remember much. But I know that the shadow creatures were controlled by someone. And now, I'm free at last."_

"Someone?" Atem asked. "Not some "thing"?"

"_No. What I can tell is that they want to get your brother, mistress."_

"What can I do? We don't even know where he is…"

"_Mistress, I think he's in another dimension." _Said the Grand Mole.

"So how can I get to him? Surely there must be a way."

"_That's as much as I know for now, mistress. I'm sorry."_

"Rest well Grand Mole."

The Grand Mole nodded as it turned into a card.

"Wow. The Duel Monster's spirit really does exist after all." Joey said.

"Yeah. Otherwise why would Yugi keep chanting about the "Heart of the Cards" all the time?" Tia said.

Suddenly, I felt my vision blurred as I collapsed on the ground.

"Jaslyn!" the voices around me said.

"_Mistress, are you alright?" _Josel asked worriedly.

Normal POV:

"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked.

"I think that she must be tired after the exhausting duel." Atem said. "Let's bring her back to the Kaiba Corporation."

Joey approached the Grand Mole card as he picked it up.

"I didn't know that this card existed. It must be a brand new one."

"Joey!" Atem shouted.

"Oh right. Let's bring her back."

Jaslyn's POV:

I woke up in a room. It was entirely coloured in white walls and white bed sheets.

I noticed that Tia was beside me, snoozing.

"Erm… Tia?" I asked.

Tia woke up.

"Oh Jaslyn. You're awake. How are you? You hit your head pretty badly as you collapse on the ground in the forest."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, silly."

"What? The hospital!?" I was shocked.

"What's the matter?"

If I'm from the future, I can't have any medical records here. It would change the future.

"_Don't worry mistress. We'll steal the medical records before you're discharged." _Josel said.

Then, the door sprung open. It's Yugi and Joey.

"Hey there, Jaslyn. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"I think I have a headache…" I groaned.

"That's great. Usually people who hit their heads badly wouldn't even feel anything."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"What thing?" Joey said.

"That… card…" I groaned as I held my hands towards my head.

"Oh? You mean this card?" Joey took a card out from his pocket.

It's the Grand Mole card.

"Yes. That's the one."

"Here you go." Joey leaned his hand forward with the card as he passes it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No worries, kiddo."

I sighed. "Never mind. You can just keep calling me that if you want to."

I looked around the room once to get an understanding of the environment around me.

I saw my deck beside my pillow. I looked through my deck carefully to ensure that the Flame Scarab, Rainbow Dragon and Josel is in it.

Then, I felt another headache coming up as I lie back down on the bed.

"Oh. Maybe we came at the inconvenient time. Maybe we should visit some other time."

The door swung shut as I closed my eyes, wondering where in the world my brother could be.

Then, there was a knock on the door. It sprang open without my permission.

It's Kaiba.

"Jaslyn. How are you?" he said rudely.

"I'm fine." I said while pretending that I didn't notice his behaviour.

"Jaslyn, may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"About that card you played earlier… That monster you call "Rainbow Dragon"…"

"What about it?"

"Where did you get it from?"

"It's complicated."

"It's okay. You can tell me. It's just between the two of us."

"Well… I don't know _when _I got it. But I know that I got it from a friend of my brother."

"I see." He said while closing his eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Rest well, Jaslyn." Kaiba said as he stepped out of the room, closing the door shut.

"_Mistress?" _Josel called me.

"Josel. I think we need to get out of this hospital. I fear something may happen to my brother."

"_But you need rest. Not after what happen during the aftermath of the last battle. Your spirit power is drained."_

"I know. But I couldn't rest until I find my brother."

"_Jaslyn, my mistress. You already duelled three times today. Can't we just take a break for today?"_

I shook my head.

"_Fine, mistress. But you have to promise me that if we duelled for the 4__th__ time, you're coming back to the hospital to rest."_

I nodded as I sneaked out of the room to steal my medical record.

In the server room, there was nobody. I looked up the file cabinet with the initials "J" on it.

I took the file and sneaked out of the hospital.

I then saw a lighter unattended at the alley. I picked it up and lit the medical record on fire as I threw it aside, leaving it to burn as I walk away.

Normal POV:

Yugi and the others went to the hospital again.

They reached the receptionist counter where they saw the nurses busying themselves.

Yugi and the others sprinted to Jaslyn's room.

As they opened the door slowly, hoping that it would not disturb her resting…

"She's gone!" Yugi shouted. "Nurse!"

"Shhhhh…" Tia said.

Everyone ran to the receptionist counter, panting.

"How may I assist you?" The receptionst asked.

"Where is Jaslyn in room 5?"

"She's supposed to be in the room. Unless she went to the restroom?" the nurse said as she walked pass them.

Tia went to the restroom to find nobody.

"She's gone!"

Everyone gasped.

**What happened of Jaslyn? Where did she go? Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh – Adventure Through Time.**

**Co-written by TechyGeekoYH**

**PLEASE review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Water battle

Normal POV:

Yugi and the others rushed to find Kaiba.

Desperately, Yugi knocked the control room's door.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Emergency!" Yugi yelled.

There was no answer.

"Open the damn door!" Joey shouted as he tried to kick the door open.

"I would like my door intact please…" Kaiba said as he appeared behind them.

"Stop sneaking up on me would ya!" Joey shouted. "You're giving us all a heart attack!"

"Would you mind, puppy?"

Joey's anger grew as he clinched his fists.

"What's the issue now, Yugi? You mentioned something about an emergency."

"Right. Jaslyn is missing."

"Again?"

"Well, she must have checked herself out of the hospital then."

"No! She didn't check out! She escaped the hospital and we need your help locating her!"

"Why? She walked herself out. It's not my fault that she ran away."

"You don't understand!" Yugi said as he transformed into Atem.

"I can sense her spritiual powers drained everytime she duelled. It's only a matter of time where she faints in the middle of nowhere."

"So? What's it got to do with me?"

"Your duel disk locator! You're the only one who can help us now, Kaiba. Please!" Tia said.

"Follow me…" Kaiba said as he opened the door to the control room.

"Initiating duel disk locator." The system said.

"Locating codename: Jaslyn…"

"Search complete. Jaslyn located at Harbour."

"Isn't that place where Malik forces Yugi and Joey to a duel to the death?" Tia exclaimed.

"Yeah. But why would she go there?" Atem asked himself.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is finding Jaslyn first." Joey said.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go quickly!"

Jaslyn's POV:

I walked aimlessly with my feet throbbing as I walked side to side.

"_Maybe you shouldn't had escaped the hospital."_ Josel warned.

"I know what I'm doing!" I talked back.

I didn't notice where I was walking and I collapsed on the cold hard ground, panting for breath.

"_Mistress!" _Josel yelled at me.

"I'm okay." I said as I carried myself up and sat on the ground.

I tilted up my head.

I saw the clear blue sea, hearing the waves crashing onto the docks.

"Josel… Do you remember? The duelling academy? It's at the island…" I said weakly.

"Every day, the duelling academy is always crowded, unlike here."

I lie straight on the ground, gazing at the sky.

"I remember the same sky that I always gaze with my friends… Zane… Alexis…" I wondered.

"_Let's find your brother soon." _Josel said.

"And what? We get to travel back into the future?" I exclaimed.

"_At least you two can work things out easier."_

"I get it." I said as I stood up.

Suddenly, waves crashed on the docks and a mysterious figure appeared.

"Not again… I said. Can't these shadow creatures leave me alone for just a minute?"

"Jaslyn! Jaslyn!" That voice!

It's Yugi and the others.

"What are you doing here, Jaslyn! Do you know how worried we are?" Tia asked.

"Sorry guys. But it seems that I have company." I said as I pointed to the mysterious figure at the docks.

"_Kill… Kill all…!" _the figure said.

"Well, it seems that your 'company' isn't the friendly type." Joey said.

It's Aqua Dolphin!

I stood up, weakly. As I walked a few steps, I got on my knees, tired.

"Jaslyn, leave this to me." Yugi said.

He transformed into Atem as he prepared his duel disk.

Tia took my arm as she led me to a bench.

"Atem…" I said weakly. "You have to win this duel."

"I will."

Duel Commenced.

Atem's POV:

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack. (1700 attk) And I place a card face down."

The Aqua Dolphin activated the field spell card, Umi, increasing Water based monsters by 200 points while decreasing pyro and machine monsters by 200 points, and summoned the White Shark. (1800 attk)

The White Shark attacked Atem's Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Yugi lost 100 life points.

"You call that an attack?"

Aqua Dolphin placed a card face down and ended.

"I summon a card face down and activate Swords of the Revealing Light!"

Aqua Dolphin sacrificed the White Shark to summon the Amphibian Beast in attack. (2600 attk)

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack. (1500 attk) And I flip the face down monster, King's Knight. (1600 attk) With the effect of the King's Knight, I'm able to special summon Jack's Knight in attack. (1900 attk) I end my turn."

The Aqua Dolphin summoned the Catapult Turtle in attack. (1000 attk)

"Is the Aqua Dolphin trying to get his monsters killed?" Tia asked.

"It's my turn! Jack's Knight attack the Catapult Turtle!"

The Aqua Dolphin activated the trap card; Tornado Wall.

With the Tornado Wall activated with Umi in the field, the Aqua Dolphin is unable to take battle damage, leaving the Catapult Turtle unharmed.

"So, that's what happens." Tia exclaimed.

Atem placed a monster card face down and ended his turn.

The Aqua Dolphin summoned a monster face down.

By activating the Catapult Turtle's special effect, it sacrificed the Amphibian Beast.

The Catapult Turtle changes into a live catapult, shooting the Amphibian Beast at Atem, dealing ½ of the Amphibian Beast's attack power to Atem.

Atem suffered 1300 points of damage.

"Urghh…" Atem cried.

Atem has suffered 1300 points of damage of damage, leaving him with 2600 life points.

Jaslyn's POV:

I continued to look at Atem's duel.

"Jaslyn, are you feeling any better?" Tia asked as she brought a water bottle along, passing it to me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Suddenly, I sensed a dark presence around us.

"_Mistress, we got company." _Josel said while she appeared in front of me trying to protect me."

"Hey, what is going on? What happened?"

Suddenly, there were sharks around as it used its fins to climb the docks.

"Eyy-yah! Walking fish monsters!" Joey cried. "Good fishes…"

"NOW IT'S NOT THE TIME TO SAY THAT!" Tia screamed into Joey's ears.

"I can defeat them. But..."

"_Mistress, you're too weak to summon any monsters." _Josel said.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked.

"_No." _Josel replied. _"But your health is a concern. I don't want to get beaten up by your brother."_

"How come you are afraid of my brother..?" I asked.

"Eh… This happened for quite some time ago…"

I sighed.

"Jaslyn…? Ideas now would be helpful…" Joey said as he tried to fend off the land-sharks.

"You're weak, Jaslyn." Tia said. "Let's get out of here."

Tia helped me to a corner and placed me on the floor to rest.

Atem's POV:

"I sacrifice my King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon an all-powerful monster!" Atem shouted.

Lightning rages around the docks as the three Knights disappeared.

"I summon the formidable, unstoppable Obelisk the Tormentor!" (4000 attk)

With its god cards effect, its attack strength is far beyond any other card in the field.

With its enormous size, it could punch into anything.

"So that is it. The undefeatable Obelisk the Tormentor… Finally I get to see it in person." Jaslyn said.

"Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack the Catapult Turtle!"

With Obelisk's hands filled with fury and rage, it punched through the Tornado Wall, destroying the card and the monster.

The Aqua Dolphin suffered 2900 points of damage.

As of now, Atem stands at 2600 points while the Aqua Dolphin has 2600 points.

"Alright Yug!" Joey cheered as he continued to fend the land-sharks.

"Now it's not the time to cheer!" Tia screamed at a distance.

"I can hear you loud and clear, Tia... You don't have to scream at me."

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

A man with spiked hair ran forward as he deflected and countered the land-sharks.

"Hey Tristian! Good timing!" Joey said as both he and Tristian went back-to-back.

"What's happening? I heard from Kaiba that you'd be here. But I didn't expect these sharks to walk on land."

"More fighting, less talking!"

The Aqua dolphin then activated the Magic Card; Monster Reborn to bring back the Amphibian Beast in attack. (2600 def)

It placed a card face down and ended its turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack!" (1400 attk)

"Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack Amphibian Beast!"

The face down card was activated. Spell-Binding Circle.

Like what happened to the Tornado Wall, Obelisk the Tormentor was able to punch through the trap card, destroying the Spell-Binding Circle along with the Amphibian Beast.

The Aqua Dolphin was left with 1200 points.

"Now Alpha the Magnet Warrior! End it!"

The duel is over…

"Oh right, Yug! You did it!"

With the dark aura leaving the Aqua Dolphin, the other land sharks went back into the sea.

"Are you alright Joey and Tristian?" Tia said. "You look badly hurt."

"Nah. Just a scratch. You know how easy it was when you fight a fish on land."

"Where is Jaslyn?" I asked.

Jaslyn's POV:

"I'm here…" I said as she limped my legs forward. My steps became smaller as I fell to the ground, tired.

"Jaslyn….!" The others shouted again.

"Are you alright, Jaslyn?" Tia said as she helped me up.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe we should get you back to the hospital."

"Nonono!" I hesitated. "I just need some rest. Bring me someplace else. Just not the hospital…"

Then, the Aqua Dolphin approached me.

"_Mistress?"_ the Aqua Dolphin spoke.

"Oh my! A talking monster!" Tristian freaked out.

"Relax Tristian." Atem said. "It's just a duel monster's spirit."

"Duel monster's sprit?" Tristian questioned.

"I'll explain along the way."

"_Mistress, are you alright?"_

"Yeah. Just tired. That's all." I said as I turned to the Aqua Dolphin. "Have you seen my brother?"

"_I have somehow located him. But I can't sense him now. I believe that he's not in this world." _The Aqua Dolphin replied.

"You mean another dimension?" I asked. "How can I find him?"

"_You can start by finding remaining 3 of us. I see that you have the Flame Scarab and the Grand Mole."_

"Does that mean that I still have to search for them? Is there a faster way to get my brother? I want to go home…"

"_Well, this is the fastest way. If you want, you can wait for another 20-30 years to return back to your present time."_ Replied the Aqua Dolphin.

I cried, being tired of this so-called 'adventure'.

"_Looks like we don't have any other choice, mistress." _Josel said.

I stared at Josel.

"Brother… After this is over, you are so going to treat me ice-cream!" I talked to myself. "A gigantic scoop of chocolate chip ice-cream!"

"_Jeez… Why are you so greedy?" _Josel said, hearing my thoughts. _"Isn't it better for you to take on an adventure? This way you can get an A for your duelling competition."_

"Yeah right… How can this be called an 'adventure' when it involves life and death situations? And not to mention my tired legs…" I cried.

Then, the Aqua Dolphin thanked me as it turned into a card, floating into my hands.

"Jaslyn, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Atem asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Bring me somewhere else. Just not the hospital."

"Hmm… There is one place you can go to."

**Here is the next chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh – Adventure Through Time.**

**I wish my readers a prosperous Happy Chinese New Year.**

**Please review as my CNY gift **


End file.
